Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a character from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-heroine of sorts in the series. She also has forty-one Servbots at her command, one of which is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Background Only fourteen years old, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. Possessing an IQ of 180, she is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children. Although Tron will not admit it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, MegaMan Volnutt. Besides her older brother Teisel, she has a younger brother, Bon. Personality Though she is a pirate and has been shown to be rather greedy and egotistical, she has also shown a noble morality throughout the series, performing altruistic deeds like aiding her archenemy Mega Man in the Mega Man Legends series; or chastising, defeating, and turning in a crime boss to the police for his barbarity of attempting to utilise an ancient robot vehicle to devastate and conquer the world in the spin-off game The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Thus, Tron knows when to "draw the line" when performing acts of piracy, or when any scheme becomes too morally questionable for her liking. Temperamental and prideful when in the presence of others, Tron's personality towards her forty-one Servbots is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She is very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks. In-Game Story Piloting her Gustaff mech, Tron is on the frontlines in the battle against the villainous alliance led by Doctor Doom and Albert Wesker. In the Episode 2 trailer, she is seen on the SHIELD Helicarrier alongside Chun-Li, Captain America, Trish, Amaterasu, and Viewtiful Joe. She manages to deflect a lethal attack thrown by the Super Skrull, using the Gustaff to grab his arm and slam him on the Helicarrier; this keeps the Super Skrull pinned in place and vulnerable to a follow-up attack by Amaterasu and Viewtiful Joe, which unfortunately fails. In the Extended Intro trailer, a badly wounded Tron is seen in New York City alongside an incapacitated Ryu, trying to crawl back to her Gustaff mech. Having lost a battle against Dormammu, Doctor Doom, Magneto, Super Skrull, and Galactus, the villains march victoriously across the Big Apple followed closely by Galactus in the form of a massive cloud. Before the villains can finish them off, Tron and Ryu are saved by a forcefield projected by Phoenix. Empowered by the arrival of additional Marvel and Capcom heroes, Tron gets back in her Gustaff mech and takes the fight to the enemy. In Tron's ending, she acquires a Sentinel and reprograms it to serve her, dubbing it Servbot #42. Tron then ambushes Mega Man Volnutt, demanding him to take her out to dinner or else Servbot #42 "will have a word with him." Gameplay Attacks *'Gustaff Fire: '''Tron's Gustaff fires a flamethrower at a 45 degree angle. *'Bandit Boulder: Tron picks up a large boulder from the ground and throws it. The attack button can be held down to hold on to the boulder for a longer time. *'''Beacon Bomb: Fires a shot that calls on Servbots to hold the opponent in place. *'Bonne Mixer:' Command grab. Essentially a weaker version of the Shakedown Mixer hyper combo. *'Servbot Launcher: '''An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. *'Bonne Strike: Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. Support Attacks *α (Dash): Bonne Strike''' *'β (Anti-Air):' Gustaff Fire *'γ (Projectile): Bandit Boulder' Hyper Combos *'Servbot Takeout (Level 1):' Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot and calls for her horde of 41 Servbots, who stampede over the opponent. *'Servbot Surprise (Level 1): '''The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish unfurls from the Gustaff. *'Shakedown Mixer (Level 3):' Grabs an opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Tron's mech leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time. Tactics Tron Bonne is an unorthodox character, using her Bonne Strike and long ranged, damaging normal attacks to keep the opponent pinned, leaving them vulnerable to her unblockable command grab. Tron also possesses a large amount of health, on par with the Hulk (cited here). If an opponent is hit by the Bonne Strike, Tron can easily transition that attack into her Lunch Rush Hyper Combo. If it is blocked however, the opponent has to watch out for her command grab. Tron Bonne is also very effective as an assist character, with three assists that are effective if used correctly. Her Gustaff Fire assist in particular, is very difficult to punish and causes a freefall state if it hits an airborne opponent (As shown here). Theme Song Tron Bonne's theme is a remix of '''Flutter vs Gesellschaft' from Megaman Legends. 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Tron is very popular and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. *She was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Spider-Man and X-23. * Mayumi Iizuka, who previously voiced Tron Bonne in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the Megaman Legends series, and it's spin-off The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, reprises her role in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as Tron Bonne's Japanese voiceover artist. *Tron Bonne's English voiceover artist in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Tara Platt. * The rest of the Bonne family can be seen in Tron's home stage, Kattelox Island, along with various Servbots. Also, Tron's brother Teisel is in the background cheering her on whenever she is fighting in Kattelox Island. If she is defeated, he will become sad. * If Tron Bonne isn't being used in her home stage, she will sit next to Teisel and watch the players fight. She is seen holding a Servbot on her lap. * If Tron is in the field after all enemy characters have been knocked out, there is a celebratory sound that plays when she stands up to flash the "V for Victory" hand sign. * One of Tron Bonne's alternate costumes bears a striking resemblance to the Mega Man Legends incarnation of Roll, who was her rival in that series. In addition, Tron's Servbot companion is colored white, referencing the Volnutt family friend/pet, Data the monkey. * When being used as an assist, she will say "Thanks for playing!" after her attack. In a minor sense, she is breaking the Fourth Wall.Also the same phrase is also used in an unlockable title for using Tron Bonne 30 times. Artwork Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Tron breathe.gif|Tron Bonne's Battle Sprite tron-noscale.jpg|Tron Bonne's Alternate Costumes Screenshots 4996205324_32a0a13b66_b.jpg|Tron taunting her opponent. mvsc3-s4.jpg|Tron attacking Captain America. mvsc3-s33.jpg|Tron's alternate costume. Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers